


Will this be enough...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he walked downstairs and into the living room he found Ian standing at the window looking out onto the street. Before he had a chance to ask what the fuck this was all meant to be about Ian spotted what he was looking for.</p><p>He whipped around grinning. “They’re here.”</p><p>“They?” Now Mickey was super confused. “Whose they?”</p><p>A knock at the door followed and Ian lent forward to gently press Mickey towards it.</p><p>“Why don’t you find out?”"</p><p>Ian knew exactly what to get his husband for his Birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will this be enough...

**Author's Note:**

> Uni is hard. Somebody save me!

“Fuuck” Mickey cried out before collapsing back into the mattress.

With a sated smile on his face he looked down as Ian’s head popped out from under the covers where he’d been working especially hard to give his husband one damn good blowjob.

Both the men were panting slightly as Mickey encouraged Ian to work his way up till they were at eye level, Ian’s hand absentmindedly stroking up and down Mickey’s side as he settled next to him, leaning his head on his other hand.

“Happy Birthday” the redhead grinned.

Micky huffed out a laugh “Happy Birthday indeed. Ya know, whoever decided on that particular birthday tradition is a fucking genius.”

“Pretty sure it was you, for my 17th. You know, back when you refused to do Birthdays yet very willingly gave me what felt like a very special, birthday themed present in the dugouts?”

Mickey shrugged at how unsubtle his younger self had been and just said “I repeat, fucking genius.”

Ian laughed as Mickey smiled at his own joke. They both lent in at the same time to join their lips in a soft kiss.

“When do you need to leave?” Ian asked when he pulled back.

Mickey looked over at the bedside clock and snorted. “About 5 minutes ago, but I think Kev can let me off today. I mean it _is_ my Birthday.” Mickey teased.

Ian had been going on and on about how he should take the day off, but Mickey had insisted that was stupid. It wasn’t even like this year was a special one, 27. Besides Ian would have all evening to do all the sappy bullshit that Mickey was totally looking forward to a little bit, not that he’d ever actually admit that. But honestly, he was already imagining the sex and he had to work to stop a grin spreading on his face when he did.

Mickey dragged himself out of bed and began getting ready, grabbing a clean pair of boxers from the draw and throwing on a black t-shirt and jeans before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and sort out his hair.

“Still think you should have stayed home.” Ian called out to him.

Mickey walked to lean in the doorway of the bathroom, the toothbrush distorting his words. “I know you fucking do. But we’re adults now, can’t have a day off to have a magician party or some crap.”

“Don’t lie, you’d totally love a magic party, I saw you at Yev’s 5th Birthday, you were totally into that crap.”

Mickey returned from rinsing his mouth out and teased back. “Nah, I was just into the magician.”

Ian acted offended “Bullshit! He was like 40 and bald as fuck. I don’t think he’d have even been hot 20 years ago.”

“Oh you’re right. He was totally more your type, right?” Mickey couldn’t be more sarcastic if he tried.

Ian’s response was to chuck Mickey’s pillow at his husband’s head, Mickey easily catching it while he laughed.

“I hate you. You never let me live that down.” Ian moped.

Mickey walked over to the bed and leant down till his face was inches away from Ian’s. “Don’t know what you are talking about. And no you don’t hate me.”

Ian lent forward to remove the few inches that were left between them to kiss his husband’s waiting lips softly.

“No I don’t. I love you.”

Mickey lent back in for another kiss, nipping Ian’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Mmm you better, seeing as I love you too.”

Ian smiled.

Mickey stood back up and backed out the room saying his goodbye with a small smile still on his face.

“I’ll see you later.”

Ian’s eyes followed him till he was out of his sight. He stayed still till he heard the door bang shut, before jumping up, he had a lot to do to make sure everything was ready for the evening.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

“Can I get a beer?” Mickey turned around to find Fiona sitting at the bar.

“Yep, sure.” Mickey reaching up to grab a glass.

“And Happy Birthday by the way.” Fiona added, like Ian she sounded over the top happy for that fact it was somebody else’s birthday, but Mickey had already guessed that it was a Gallagher trait.

“So Ian told you.” Mickey said as he placed his sister-in-laws beer in front of her. Accepting the exact money she offered.

Fiona rolled her eyes “Well yeah, like four years ago now. You’re part of the family Mickey, of course we all know when your Birthday is.”

He snorted in response, he should have known.

“Well where’s my present then?” Mickey joked but was taken back when Fiona reached into her bag that was sitting on the stool next to her, pulling a wrapped present out.

“Oh no, I was just jo…” Mickey was interrupted before he could finish his protest, the present being shoved into his hand.

“Oh shut up Mickey, we had this planned ages ago. It’s from all of your favourite Gallaghers.” She grinned.

“So just from Liam then right?” Mickey asked sarcastically, but it was mainly to hide how taken back he was. He wasn’t used to being treated like that. Birthdays had never been celebrated in the Milkovich household. Some free weed and booze, if you were lucky, from the other siblings that weren’t in juvie at the time and Terry being in lock-up was considered a successful year. In recent years Ian had always made an effort, but that was Ian. The Gallaghers taking an interest was unexpected and felt… actually quite nice Mickey thought.

Fiona lent forward to playfully punch him in the arm for his Liam comment, Mickey shying away as much as he could.

“You dick. I’ll take it back if you want.” She threatened teasingly.

“Alright, alright.”

Fiona smiled. “I’d say open it now but I think Ian would kill me if he wasn’t there to see it so just open it tonight and you can thank us all tomorrow at dinner. “

It had been insisted that they had to have a family dinner this weekend for Mickey’s Birthday. He’d been a bit reluctant, Yev wasn’t due back from Russia for another two weeks and he didn’t know if he liked the idea of doing it without his son, he’d been at practically every one, but Ian had insisted it would do him good, like really insisted, so mickey relented.

“Okay. And you know, thank you… for this. For everything.” It felt awkward to say but he felt like it needed to be said, ever since the break up Fiona had been nothing but supportive of the two of them and even more supportive of Mickey when the Bipolar had been at its worse and he wondered if he was really able to cope with it all. Fiona’s belief in him had probably been one of the main reasons they had made it through everything.

He’d never say it, in so many words at least, but he kind of loved her, honestly, he kind of loved the whole family.

Fiona smiled warmly back before grabbing her beer and downing the rest of it. “Of course Mick. Now. Enjoy tonight.” Fiona’s voice sounded weird when she said that, her eyes twinkling, but he didn’t have time to think about it as someone else ordered a drink and by the time he finished Fiona had left and Mickey had forgotten all about it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mickey grabbed his bag and present from the Gallaghers from the passenger seat of the car and got out, locking the door.

He entered the house and kicked off his shoes calling out to Ian.

“Hey, I’m home. Even got a bottle of Jack from V and kev, not that it’s very useful for us…” Mickey trailed off when he turned around and noticed the living room, Ian standing in the middle with a coy smile on his face.

The place was completely different to the way he had left it. The black leather sofas that usually took up the centre of the room had been push tidally to the side creating a large space, Ian standing in the very centre of the space. The coffee table remained but moved slightly to the side and on it laid two place settings. A pile of pillows and sheets next to it.

Ian spoke timidly as if he was afraid of how Mickey was going to react.

“There’s lasagne and garlic bread in the oven keeping warm. I know it’s one of your favourites, I remember you telling me how your mum made it for you once for your birthday and… I dunno I thought you might like it.”

Mickey could do nothing but just carry on looking at everything which only made the redhead more nervous.

“And erm, I got the new Mad Max DVD, we never got a chance to see it in the cinema like you wanted so I thought we could watch it now. And there’s that nice beer in the fridge that I know you like and refuse to buy because it’s so expensive… and I brought all the pillows and bed stuff from the spare room and I thought we could get all cozy but if you don’t wanna I’ll move the sofa’s back and…” Mickey interrupted Ian.

“Ian!”

“Yeah Mick?”

“Shut up.” With that he surged forward to wrap himself around his husband kissing him hungrily. Ian’s arms instantly wound themselves around the brunet holding him as close as possible as he eagerly kissed back. Mickey could sense when Ian relaxed, his shoulders relaxed and he hummed happily when Mickey slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

Mickey wasn’t sure how long they made out for, but it feels like both forever and not long enough. They break away, both breathing heavily, but neither making any effort to release their grip on the other. Ian squeezed Mickey’s waist as Mickey kept his hand’s gently stroking up Ian’s neck into his red hair and back down.

“You’re a fucking sap, but I love this. I love you. Thank you.”

Ian smiles. “I love you too. I knew you wouldn’t want a big party, but I wanted to do something. This is the best I could do.”

“It’s perfect.”

Ian pulled back a bit to hold Mickey’s hand and drag him towards the pillows and cushions around the low coffee table.

“Sit down. I’ll go get the food. We’ve got like four hours and then we gotta be ready for your delivery.”

Mickey paused. “Delivery? What are you talking about?”

“Well I got one present here” Ian started, pointing at a package sitting next to his cutlery. “And another due at around 9:30.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes at his husband. “It better not be anything I’m gonna hate.”

Ian looked scandalised. “I would never do anything like that!”

“Pfft, bachelor party Ian.” Mickey shot back instantly.

Ian looked a little sheepish at the reminder of making Mickey dance, but it quickly shifted to a sly pout, he knew exactly what he was up too.

“Well never on your birthday than.” Ian lent forward so he could whisper seductively in his husbands ear and added. “And don’t lie to me Mick, I know you enjoyed it.” Before walking to the kitchen to get the food.

Mickey wished that wasn’t completely true.

Ian placed everything on the table and went to sit opposite Mickey but he stopped him and dragged his so he was sitting on the side of the table to Mickey’s right.

“Sit here, we can watch the movie while we eat.”

“Oh, okay. I thought we’d do that after though.”

Mickey smiled devilishly. “It’ll save us some time. Besides, I want as much time as I can with you before this mystery delivery arrives. So eat up. I think I need to show you how grateful I am for all this, don’t you?”

Ian’s eyes widened when he realised what Mickey was getting at, before grabbing the spatula and quickly serving up the food.

They did managed to finish eating, but the movie was barely half way through before Mickey gave up. He stood up and stripped his shirt off, throwing it to the side as he walked towards the stairs, not stopping while he called out.

“You coming?”

Ian nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed to follow his husband. Considering it was Mickey’s birthday, Ian seemed to coming out of this all pretty good.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The two men had dozed off after their last round, Ian hadn’t even bothered to roll off Mickey so he was lying on top of the brunet between his parted legs, one arm tangled in his dark hair the other sprawled out to the side. Mickey’s right arm was draped over Ian’s shoulder and down his bare back while the other was placed above his head, close to where Ian’s was in his hair.

Ian was woken up by the pinging of his phone. Sniffing lightly he reached out blindly to grab it, flinching at the brightness when he unlocked it sleepily.

He woke up quickly though when he realised who the text was from.

“Mick.”

He got nothing more than a nose twitch in response.

“Mickey. Wake up babe.” He said louder.

Mickey huffed this time. “Don’t call me babe you dick.” He mumbled.

“You need to get up. Your special delivery is nearly here.”

Mickey turned, as much as he could with his husband lying on top of him, to bury his face back into the pillow.

“Go get it for me and bring it here.”

“Nope. You have to get up and go to the door. I promise. It’ll be worth it.”

Ian got up off his husband with a quick peck on the lips and Mickey sluggishly followed him. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt that was lying around.

When he walked downstairs and into the living room he found Ian standing at the window looking out onto the street. Before he had a chance to ask what the fuck this was all meant to be about Ian spotted what he was looking for.

He whipped around grinning. “They’re here.”

“They?” Now Mickey was super confused. “Whose they?”

A knock at the door followed and Ian lent forward to gently press Mickey towards it.

“Why don’t you find out?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes up at the redhead suspiciously but did as he was told.

He reached out and opened the door.

He felt like his brain short-circuited a little when he saw who was on the other side.

“DADDY!” his birthday present cried.

“Yevvy?” Mickey was totally confused on how Yev was here, he was meant to be in Russia for another two weeks, but he was at least with it enough to respond when his son threw himself forward to open his arms and lift him up into a hug.

“Hey buddy.” He smiled when it fully registered that he was finally seeing his son again. “What ya doing here so early?”

Svetlana who was also standing on the porch answered for their son.

“Ian call, tell us how much you miss him. I know we were away for a long time so we decided it may be nice to come back a bit earlier. He missed you lots too. Ian helped swap our tickets for earlier flight. “

Mickey instantly turned to look back at his husband.

“You sorted this all out for me?”

Ian shrugged. “Well yeah, I kept thinking what you wanted most for your birthday and I suspected Yev being here was right at the top, even if you wouldn’t say so. So I rung Svet up and she agreed to come home early.”

Mickey smiled back at him warmly, walking forward with Yev still on his arms to place a soft kiss on Ian’s lips.

“Thank you. This is… this is fucking great.” Honestly Mickey felt a little loss for words, but Ian just smiled, completely understanding from the way his husband was looking at him exactly what he was trying to say.

“Happy Birthday Mick.”

Yev piped up then. “Yeah, Happy Birthday Daddy!”

It was his added on “Is there any cake?” that made them all laugh.

Ian promised there would be cake tomorrow at Daddy’s Birthday dinner at Aunt Fi’s and now Mickey realised why Ian had been so insistent on having it even though he wouldn’t enjoy it as much without Yev there.

It had been Ian’s plan all along that all of his family would be.

 

 

Later that night, after putting Yev to bed, an activity Mickey hadn’t realised he had missed so much till he finally got to do it again, Mickey finally got around to opening his other gift from Ian.

The brand new black Rolex that he had wanted since he was a kid sat on the bedside table, despite the fact he had never actually told Ian about it.

 It was something he had just picked up by observing his husband. Mickey would always be amazed at how much the redhead knew about him.

Next to the watch were the presents Yevgeny and Svetlana had brought back from Russia. Along with some good quality Russian vodka and a stainless steel lighter with his initials engraved on it (an idea Ian had offered up to his ex-wife) was the present that caused Mickey to smile to himself when he rolled over in Ian’s arms and spotted it on the nightstand just before he fell asleep. Something Svetlana had said Yev had picked out and insisted they gave him.

A mug that read ‘My Dad is superman’.

(The present from the Gallagher’s, a new decent laptop for him to do all his accounting on instead of the piece of crap fossil he was currently using, sat on the coffee table downstairs. He would need to thank them all tomorrow.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> I'm starting to struggle more with ideas now so if anyone has any prompts for this series, or maybe even other fics PLEASE let me know :)


End file.
